The Summoner
by Eron
Summary: A gigantic creature destroys hundreds of aisling's hometown. Now three wizards and a priest must find out who caused this and must destroy them. But they have a lot more to save than the present... Please r&r!


Author's note: This story is based off of an online game called Dark Ages. It is, hence the game name, a medival game and so is this. It's a crossover because when I was writing it, I looked at it and part of it was going the same route as Chrono Trigger! Well, here it is! Enjoy!  
  
The Summoner  
Part I  
  
"Is everyone here?" I panted.  
Winsor, Rannie, Lunt, and I, Loberticus, had just dashed out of the Medhia Swamp, narrowly escaping death once again. We had been searching for some blossoms to bring to Loures, the local ruling kingdom.  
"I think so," Winsor reported. Good. We didn't lose anyone.  
"What the hell WAS that thing?!" Rannie demanded, standing in front of me as if I were a set of encyclopedias.  
"How am I supposed to know?!" I yelled back. The encounter had left us pretty much on edge.  
"WIZARDS!" called Lunt over the uproar in that attention grabbing sort of way, "There's a barrier that keeps monsters from escaping the swam, so we should go back to Mileth and get some rest!" Everyone agreed it was a good idea so we set off. Fortunately, it wasn't a long distance to Mileth but nonetheless, it was dark when we got there. Not many Aislings were outside, except for s few rogues, and the tavern was crowded.  
Arriving at the inn, we all went into our seperate rooms. I had been too tired to change out of my Journeyman so I just tosses my Magus Diana (wizard staff) beside the bed and fell onto the bed. I was asleep in less than five minutes.  
I'm not certain what woke me that night, but it was most probably going to bed on an empty stomache. I climbed out of bed, quietly opened the door, carefuly as to not wake the others, stumbled down the steps to the tavern, and out the main door. As soon as I stepped out, I dashed back inside and slammed the door shut. I had to have been seeing things...  
"What's going on?" mumbled a sleepy voice from behind me, I spun around to find myself face-to-face with a sleepy Rannie.  
"Um, nothing! Nothing at all!" I said with the most guilty look possible on my face. Rannie saw the look but I found out later that he was too groggy to read it, "Nothing, really!"  
"Oh no..." he said, getting a suspensed look on his face.  
Uh oh... I thought.  
"Don't tell me that..." I braced myself for what I thought was coming, "The bakery's out of bread again, isn't it?" I face-faulted.  
"Um... yeah! That's it! The bakery's out of bread!" I said, grinning sheepishly. I had to think of something else fast. Even though Rannie's not the sharpest thorn on the bush, he can tell when something REALLY farfetched is being said.  
"I can go ask around to see if anyone has any spare cherries or something." he said, heading towards the door.  
"No! Er... I mean no, that's alright. Everyone's asleep." I'm sure I looked like I was a wall blocking the door at that point.  
"Oh yeah... (Whew, I thought,) but there's usually some scattered around. You know, by the bakery, right?"  
"Lunt picked those up, remember?" I lied, starting to sweat even though I was managing to keep him there,  
"He did?"  
"Yeah!" I was suspicious how about how dull he was acting, "But Lunt picked those up and made Beothaich Deums (Revive Potions) with those."  
"Oh yeah... I'll just go back to bed then. I'm not hungry anyway," he muttered sleepily.  
"Good idea! Yeah! Sleep!" I couldn't believe my luck, but with what was going on outside, I couldn't really call it luck.  
As he was heading up the stairs, I heard him mutter something that sounded quite like "My room needs some fresh air..."  
"Ah! I mean, it's raining!" this was getting hard.  
Rannie's head poked down the stairs and it looked so comical that I had to keep myself from laughing. "I don't hear any rain..." he said skeptically, "Are you sure?"  
"It's raining off and on!"  
"Oh, okay," he sighed heavilly and continued up the stairs "I'm just going to bed then."  
I peeked out the door but I banged my head against it when a loud "What the...?!" came from up the stairs.  
"Ow, damn..." I cursed, rubbing my head and spinning around to see who was heading down the stairs this time. But instead of it being one person coming, it was the other guys, all attempting to get down the stairs, apparently not having much success.  
"It's the thing from the swamp!" Winsor tossed me my Magus Diana and I spun it a few times in my hand. We barged out the door, making a big intro and other things like that. But anyway...  
There it was. A GIGANTIC skeleton, forty, no, sixty feet tall and crashing through Mileth. It was massacring aislings left and right. To add insult to injury, it was summoning everything from sats and spiders to dracos and champions. It was CHOAS!  
"Split up!" I yelled andw we all ran different directions. As I was running, between breaths I was chanting "Lightning, storm, wind, and air, come to my aid!" As a rounded around a building I yelled "ARD ATHAR!" and a huge wave of electricity shor forth from my hands toward the beast destroying the town. As it hit, I say waves of fire, water, and earth hitting it as well. But for all the good it did, we would have been off just the same if we vere throwing stones at it. A few more waves hit it, but they had no affect. We had no choice. We rounded up as many surviving aislings as we could and fled out the gates of Mileth.  
Arriving at Abel, the closets city to Mileth, everyone we had rescued disregarded up and went off to empty buildings, the tavern, and the inn.  
"We have to destroy that thing!" I yelled, stating the obvious and ponding my fist on the bar. We had managed to weave our way to the tavern.  
"Why didn't I think of that?!" Rannie yelled back, obviously scared and tired. But then again, who wouldn't be?  
"Well, I'm open to ideas!" I countered. Rannie fell silent, deep in thought, which, knowing him, isn't very deep at all. I had noticed that Lunt had been silent this whole time. "Something wrong, Lunt?" I asked him.  
Now Lunt isn't a very quiet person. When he has something on his mind, he usually speaks it. But when he's staring off into space like he was, I can tell something's bothering him.  
"Huh?" was his reply. Yup. Something's bothering him.  
"I said, 'Something wrong, Lunt?'" I repeated.  
"No, nothing's wrong." he said in an entirely unconvincing tone. He would've spoken to me if it was about the skeleton, but since he didn't this wasn't related to the problem then.  
"Uh huh. Come on, Lunt. If something's up, you can tell me!" I said, reading his expression.  
"Really, it's nothing." he said. It was the way he said it that told me not to bother him about it anymore. I dropped the the subject and turned towards Winsor. He had also been quiet this whole time, but Winsor is a quiet person so that wasn't anything new.  
"So, Winsor, what do you think about what happened?" I said to him.  
"Huh?" What's with all the 'Huh's?  
"What do you think about the skeleton?" I was getting irritated, fast.  
"Hmm..." he muttered, taking a sip of his wine and thinking hard. That was two.  
I sighed and got up from my seat. Looking around the overcrowded tavern, I didn't see a single aisling I knew aside from Rannie, Winsor, and Lunt. I headed towards the door of the tavern. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Rannie was gone, Winsor was ordering another drink, and Lunt was talking to a girl, probably releasing his tension. |Great,| I thought, |He can talk to other people but not me.|. I shrugged and walked out of the tavern. Watching a few children playing nearby, I knew we could stay here for awhile. I continued walking towards the enterance of Abel, passing aisling peasants alonjg the way. But when I got there...  
"Perfect! Everything is going great!"  
"Don't get cocky. There are plenty of powerful aislings out there." I assumed it was two aislings talking about an arena battle, but nonetheless, I crouched low and crept up behind a few bushes, being careful not to reveal myself. I still couldn't see who was talking.  
"I don't think we should be discussing this out in the open anyway. Someone could be evesdropping." said voice 1. I started to sweat, praying I wouldn't be noticed. Even if it was about the arena, I would have quite a time explaining what I was doing there. I looked through the bushes and saw who was talking. It was a tough-looking warrior in platemail armor, leaning on his sword, and a rather frail-looking rogue, who kept glancing around the area.  
"Don't worry! Eeryone's at the inn or in the tavern! No one wants to leave!" said the rogue.  
"That skeleton you summoned wiped out Mileth! Just like that!" the warrior said, snapping his fingers. My eyes narrowed and I had to keep myself from firing an ard ather spall at them. "Where should we target next?"  
"Hmm..." the rogue said, "How about Undine! They have no weapons, so they won't be able to defend themselves."  
"Settled. Undine it is. Let's go to the tavern and get something to eat. I'm famished!" the warrior said irritably, patting his stomach, "I'm starving!"  
"You're always hungry! Oh well, I suppose I could go for some food too. Let's go." I withdrew my head and laid down as they passes. Now I had something to tell the guys. I smiled, feeling quite pleased with myself as I got up and headed back into Abel. As I entered, I saw Rannie pacig around. He ran to me as soon as he saw me.  
"Where the hell were you?!" we both demanded of each other at the same time. I grinned. Where are the guys?" I asked.  
"Meeting. Them and a lot of other powerful aislings are there. They send me out looking for you because we can't start till you get there!"  
"Where is it?"  
"The abandoned building." he said, pointing westward.  
"Got it." I said as we took off towards the building. As I opened the door, I saw I saw many powerful monks, wizards, priests, and warriors, but no rogues. I shrugged and walked in.  
"Well look who decided to show up." said one of the warriors mockingly. So much for a warm welcoming.  
"I was busy, alright?" I muttered as I sat between Lunt and Rannie, feeling rather stupid.  
"Ahem," Winsor cleared his throat, "As we were saying, does anyone have an idea of where this thing came from?" a bunch of talking and I raised my hand. "Yes, Loberticus?"  
"It was summoned." All the talking in the room stopped instantly. A few aislings chuckled silently.  
"Loberticus, no one could have sommoned something that powerful. Only Chadul could have brought forth such a creature." a monk said impatiently.  
I was starting to get angry. "I'm telling you, it was summoned!" a few more aislings laughed. "Fine! I'll find even more proof it was summoned!" I stood up and headed towards the door but Winsor stopped me.  
"'Even more proof'? What do you mean by that?"  
"OH yeah. I overheard a rogue and a warrior talking about it. The rogue summoned it." I tried to recall what they looked like but in my anger, I had forgotten. "I can't remember what they looked like."  
"Any names?"  
"None"  
"Hrmmm..." muttered Lunt.  
"Oh yeah. One more thing." I said. All the heads turned back towards me. "They're going for Undine next." I sat back down and the rest of the meeting was discussing how we were going to attempt to stop them.  
"Meeting ajourned!" yelled Winsor over all the noise. Everyone piled out through the doors and headed towards the inn. We got there first so we got good rooms.  
"'Night everyone." said Lunt as we got to the rooms.  
"'Night" everyone replied.  
Everyone entered their rooms. Everyone, that is, except me. I snuck out of the inn and headed towards the town gates. I left and headed towards the Mileth ruins. I had to find out what this was about. When I got there, there were no visible creatures or anything. I leaned against a ruined building to think. Something landed right in front of me, and vefore a could raise my head to cast a pell, I was stricken in the head and I fell uncontious. 


End file.
